Another Way
by Prince-Kitten
Summary: When Kagome begins to reach her breaking point with Inuyasha, will Kouga step up and prove that he is the one for her?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is a fic from way back when I first started watching Inuyasha. I lost it, found it again, wrote a bit more, then lost it again. Obviously, I have found and decided to post it just for fun. It doesn't really follow the storyline of Inuyasha at all but that's okay right?

Discaimer: Soooo not mine. Nuff' said.

" Claws of Blood!!!" Inuyasha screamed out, slashing through one of a hundred wriggling arms of Naraku's latest demon attack. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha land gently on his feet. But the battle was far from over. In less than a second, he had sprung up from the ground and was slashing through yet another arm. Kagome raised up her bow and shot at the demon. The arrow screamed through the air and split a massive hunk of demon flesh coming down right above Sango. With a quick nod of thanks, Sango slung her boomerang at the poisonous insects flying overhead. With them in the area, Miroku's wind tunnel was useless so he had resorted to slashing through the insects and the giant demon beast with his staff and sacred spells. Kagome ducked back down behind the fallen tree under which she and Shippou had taken shelter. She set another arrow to her bow and peaked over the top of the trunk. A little to her right and closer to her were Sango, Kira-ra, and Miroku. They were fighting the insects and trestles of the demon that stretched too far in Kagome's direction searching for the few Shikon shards she held. Farther out into battle was Inuyasha. He was jumping in and out of the monster trying to swipe at the cursed puppet in it's center. Guiding him not to far away, was Kikyo. Kagome felt a sharp pain in her heart at just the sight of the miko. Knowing that Kikyo, not herself, was Inuyasha's choice had been difficult enough to accept. But with Kikyo joining them more and more frequently in battles, Kagome found that she often couldn't even sleep at night. She watched as Kikyo, protected by her soul stealers, told Inuyasha where to slice. But, being half-dead, her aim was a little off, and she couldn't help if the creature was too thick.

" Kagome! Snap out of it! Inuyasha needs your help! That Kikyo can't find the puppet fast enough and I don't think Sango and Miroku can hold much longer!" Kagome snapped her head down to the frightened Shippou and looked back up and Sango and Miroku. Shippou was right. Like Inuyasha, they were all injured and tiring quickly. There seemed to be a never ending supply of insects and the demon's arms just kept growing back. Sango was bleeding from her arm, Miroku's robe was slashed and torn and Kira-ra was covered in demon blood. Inuyasha was too tiring. He still hadn't healed completely from the last battle.

" Okay Shippou. Stay here. I'm gonna go help Inuyasha." Shippou nodded and Kagome took a deep breath. Here goes nothing She thought and jumped the tree.

" Kagome! What are you doing?" Sango yelled at her.

" Cover me Sango! Inuyasha needs help finding the puppet!" Sango nodded and she and Miroku changed the direction of their attacks keeping the insects from following her. Kagome ran as fast as she could across the battlefield. She leapt over chunks of the demon and stopped a few yards from Inuyasha. " Inuyasha! The puppet, it's just to your right! About a foot inside!" Inuyasha looked down at her and nodded. He raised his claw to strike but was stopped as Kikyo shouted out to him.

" No Inuyasha! That isn't where it is! It's beneath you!" Inuyasha almost stopped in midair. Kagome looked over at Kikyo angrily.

" Don't listen to her Inuyasha! It's to your right!"

" Who will you believe Inuyasha? Me, or a second generation soul from another time?" Kagome growled and watched with a pained heart and Inuyasha turned to follow Kikyo's directions. But the seconds he had taken to decide had cost him and the demon flung him to the side. Inuyasha hit hard but was up in a flash ready to strike. Kagome was running to his side before she even knew what she was doing. She stopped halfway to him though. What am I doing? He has chosen Kikyo, he doesn't need me She watched as Inuyasha jumped above the beast, preparing to strike.

" Look out Kagome!" Miroku screamed and she looked up. One of the demon's huge appendages was coming down at her. So huge was it, that Kikyo too was in it's path.

" Kikyo!" She heard Inuyasha yell and watched in almost slow motion as Inuyasha flew to Kikyo's side, slashing above her to stop the mighty arm. He saved her. She thought. He saved her and she's not even flesh and blood. Just bones and dirt and borrowed souls. Kagome's heart dropped and she squeezed her eyes shut tight, waiting for the crushing blow. But it never came. She heard a loud yell, not unlike Inuyasha's battle cry and felt the demon's blood shower over her. She opened her eyes and stared up at Kouga.

" Kouga? What are you doing here?" She asked and he gave her a smirk.

" Saving my woman of course. But we can catch up later. Where's that puppet? Obviously dog-boy here can't kill this thing. It's a job for a real demon. Not a half-ling." Kagome's first impulse was to smack him for calling her 'his woman' but out of the side of her eye she saw Inuyasha fuming beside Kikyo. That's right. I almost died because he followed her advice. She looked back up at Kouga.

" It's just below the right eye." Kouga grinned.

" All right. Watch this dog-boy! This is how it's done!" Kouga sped off and up a tree using his momentum to fly into the air. He turned mid-leap and aimed one of his claws exactly where Kagome told him.

" Hey!" Inuyasha yelled out in fury, leaping after him. " I don't need any stupid wolf telling me how to kill a demon!" Inuyasha jumped up and too aimed his claws, but where Kikyo had told him. There was a huge flash of light as the two hit the demon at the same time. The demon exploded from the impact and showered thick black blood everywhere. Kagome closed her eyes and ducked her head until the shower had stopped. She looked quickly to where the demon had been. In it's place were a very dirty Kouga and Inuyasha, staring at each other face to face. Each had a claw out to the side, the puppet floating in mid air between them. Kagome held her breath and watched as the puppet split in half, towards Kouga. Ha! She thought triumphantly I knew I was right! Kouga smirked.

" Looks like my woman knew what she was talking about." He snickered and turned from Inuyasha, walking back over to Kagome. Inuyasha growled.

" Don't you walk away from me you flea-bag!" Kouga paid him no mind and Kagome almost smirked as Inuyasha turned to Kikyo. " Kikyo, What happened?" She looked at him blankly.

" The presence of my soul not within my body has thrown me off. Besides, had you used your sword, you would've hit it anyway." With that she and her soul-stealers turned and flew away and Inuyasha snorted. Kagome stopped staring as Kouga approached her.

" Why not come with me Kagome? I can protect you much better then that mutt can. If I hadn't shown up, he would've let you die." Kagome ducked her head and held back tears. Yeah, I know she thought.

" Kagome!" Shippou shouted, running over and jumping into her arms. " Are you okay? That stupid Inuyasha didn't let you get hurt did he?" Inuyasha growled again and fumed in the backround.

" No Shippou, I'm okay." Sango and Miroku too came to her side.

" I must say this Kouga. Though we've had our differences in the past, you did just save Kagome's life. How is it that you came to be in this area?" Kouga grinned.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I could go for a good cleaning. If I stay covered in this stuff to long, I'll start to smell as bad as dog-breath over there." Inuyasha growled again and his face turned red.

" That is a good idea. Why don't we head back to the village. Kaede can tend to our wounds and we can rest up before going out." Sango slung her boomerang over her shoulder and stood waiting for a response.

" No way! Don't be a bunch of sissy's! This is one of Naraku's demons! That means he could be close!" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome sighed. This was a conversation they had had many times in the past.

" Inuyasha. Even if we do find Naraku right now, none of us are in any shape to fight him. That includes you too. Look at yourself. You have cuts everywhere. Can you really fight Naraku at your best like that?"

" Listen to her dog-breath if you have any sense. You're a crappy enough fighter even when you're in full health. You wouldn't stand a chance against Naraku like you are now. He slaughtered my entire pack with no trouble at all. Do you really think he wouldn't have it was easy with you?" Kagome looked up at Kouga in surprise. That was the last thing she had expected him to say. He used to be just as impatient as Inuyasha and would've agreed that they needed to leave now. I guess having most of his pack slaughtered made him grow up She thought. Kouga looked down at her and smirked. " Besides, I could use the time to catch up with my woman. It's been to long since we've spoken last Kagome." She blushed furiously and turned from him.

" I'm not your woman Kouga!"

" Sure you are. I've claimed you. You're mine." She growled under her breath and impulsively said what she normally did when angered by a stubborn demon.

" Sit." Inuyasha crashed to the ground and Kouga broke out into laughter. So did Shippou.

" What the hell did you do that for!? What did I do!?" Inuyasha demanded as he stood up.

" I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I'm just used to saying that when I get upset. It's usually you who upsets me so..." She left off and Inuyasha growled.

" Feh. Stupid girl. Don't apologize, just don't do it again."

" Stupid girl!? Inuyasha, I take it back. I'm not sorry, In fact...SIT!" He crashed to the ground again and she started walking away even before he had managed to upright himself. A laughing Kouga, Shippou, and a snickering Miroku and Sango followed her.

" Ha! See? I told you my woman had good sense. She certainly put you in your place mutt!" Inuyasha snarled.

" Shut up you flea-bag! You too Shippou! Before I turn you both into bits!"

So angry was Kagome that she didn't even contradict Kouga's 'my woman' comment. Stupid girl? Who does he think he's talking to? If it weren't for me Kikyo would have gotten him killed. He's such a jerk. She stomped down the trail. Maybe it was good thing Kouga had shown up. Aside from saving her life, it provided a wonderful distraction form having to think about Kikyo and Inuyasha. But try as she did, she just couldn't get that image of Inuyasha running to Kikyo's side out of her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the village Kagome helped Kaede and Miroku tote buckets of water to the hut to help cleanse everyone's wounds and wash away the smell of the demon's blood. Miroku used his bucket to attend to Sango. Kagome smiled as she watched them. They had certainly come a long way. They hadn't gotten along at all when they'd first met, but now, they almost seemed to be friends. She watched as Miroku's hand slipped down Sango's back as he washed her cut arm and as she used her good arm to slap him across the face. Meekly, he went back to washing her wound. Kagome sighed. Well, almost friends. Kouga and Inuyasha were sitting on opposite sides of the hut. Kouga was dirty, but not hurt aside from a few small scratches. Inuyasha had injuries all over him. But Kagome really wasn't in the mood for helping Inuyasha and walked right past him to set her bucket beside Kouga. Inuyasha watched her walk by with wide eyes and growled under his breath when she sat beside Kouga.

" I don't know why your helping that stupid flea-bag. It's not like he actually fought or anything. Just jumped in at the end and took al the credit. Just like a wolf." Kouga smirked.

" As I recall, I was the one who slayed the demon dog-breath. With the help of Kagome of course." Kouga grinned and put an arm around her. " See? We make a much better team than you and that mutt. " Kagome sighed. She wasn't in the mood to deal with another territorial male.

" Si.." She began but was silenced quickly by Inuyasha.

" Hey!" He cried leaping up from where Kaede was wrapping his wounds. "Watch what you say! Stupid charm. And you flea-bag, quit pissing her off will ya? The last thing I need is to be "sitted" into oblivion cause you're being your usual idiot self!" Kouga snickered.

" Sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'll be more careful okay?" Kagome asked and he humphed and sat back down.

" Feh. Like you could hurt me." She just shook her head and rinsed out a rag to clean Kouga's still healing arm.

" Joking aside Kagome. I'm serious. You'd be much better off with me. Why not join me in my quest to kill Naraku and avenge my pack?" She sighed.

" No way is she going with you!" She's already coming with me...uh...us!" Kagome shot Inuyasha a look.

" I can talk for myself Inuyasha. But he is right Kouga. I already promised Sango and Miroku and Shippou that I'd go with them." Inuyasha made a satisfied snort and crossed his arms.

" Your loyalty to that stupid dog just shows what a great pack leader you'd be Kagome. But I know what it is to promise to stay with your group. So it's settled. I'll go with you." She started to nod until her brain registered what he'd said.

" Wait. What?" She asked and Inuyasha, who had fallen over, again leapt up.

" No way! No way are you coming with us wolf-boy. You'd just get in my way."

" Yeah, you really don't have to do that Kouga." Kagome said. He just smiled and put his hands on her shoulders.

" Kagome, I still have hopes that you'll accept my offer and help lead my pack as my mate. And since you're my women, that means I have to protect you. The dumb mutt isn't any kind of protection. I can't leave you to him. I have to come. To keep you safe." As dramatic as it was, that was kinda sweet she thought, but Inuyasha didn't.

" I can protect Kagome just fine flea-bag! We've been doing great without you so far." Kouga snorted and released Kagome, turning to face Inuyasha.

" Great? You called almost letting her die to save that dead miko great? I can't trust someone as great as my woman to you mutt. Besides, she can sense the Shikon shards. With her at my side we can defeat that bastard Naraku and revenge my pack. Then I can start to rebuild a stronger pack with her at my side." Inuyasha went to protest when Kaede stepped in.

" Consider this my friends. Naraku's demons, with only half his strength have been a challenge for you. Would another soul with Naraku's death in mind be such a bad thing when ye face him?" They all looked at each other.

" Kaede is right. I guess one more person couldn't hurt." Sango said.

" Yes. Kaede has shown great wisdom in bringing this to light." Miroku chipped in. Everyone, including a very red-angry-faced Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

" Well, I guess... I guess Kaede's right." Kouga grinned.

" I knew you'd see it my way Kagome." With that he sat back down. Inuyasha hissed and went to stomp off but Kaede stopped him.

" I haven't finished with the wounds ye have."

" I don't care about my wounds old woman. Move" He walked around her.

" Kagome?" She asked and Kagome was only to happy to oblige.

" Inuyasha, sit." He crashed to the ground and Kaede went to him and began fixing his wounds. He just sighed and stayed face down in the dirt. If he got up, Kagome would just 'sit' him again. Kouga burst out laughing.

" Aside from having Kagome at my side, I think I'm really gonna enjoy watching you eat dirt mutt." he laughed out and Kagome shook her head.

" Kouga, if you're gonna be with us, you really should try to get along with Inuyasha. You guys will be fighting side by side from now on." Inuyasha sat up form his spot in the dirt and crossed his arms.

" He may be fighting near me, but it won't be side by side. I don't need that stupid wolf's help in a fight." Kouga went to retort but Kagome put a hand on his arm. Normally, she'd stay out of it and let them macho it out, but she was tired. Kouga looked up at her pleading face and smiled, first at her, then at Inuyasha.

" Sure, whatever you say Kagome." She smiled with relief and turned to see Inuyasha fuming. I don't even care that Kouga did that to piss Inuyasha off. I just wanna go to sleep.

" Come on, it's late. Let's rest tonight and head off tomorrow, okay?" Everyone agreed and she, Sango and Shippou went to the back room that they often shared when they were in the village. Kouga followed them. Miroku and Inuyasha watched in disbelief as he went behind the curtain with them.

" Did he just go into their bedroom?" Miroku asked and Inuyasha nodded in amazement. Having witnessed first-hand Kagome's reaction when her privacy was disturbed, he was curious how Kouga had managed. Soon, he found out.

" Kouga! What are you doing in here!? Out!" Kouga nearly fell through the curtain as Kagome pushed him and landed on his face. Of course Inuyasha started to laugh.

" What did you do that for? You're my woman remember? You've slept in my bed before."

" But you weren't in it!"

" I can't leave you unprotected with that perverted monk and dog-boy. Who knows what they do when you sleep."

" Kouga! I'll be fine. If either one tries anything, both Sango and I will s i t and smack them both to bits." Inuyasha and Miroku both gulped and slid farther away from the curtain. Kouga growled.

" Fine! I'll stay out here, but I'm sleeping right next to the door."

" As long as it's not in here, I don't care!" With that, Kagome disappeared behind the curtain and Kouga plopped down beside it. Inuyasha snickered.

" What's wrong flea-bag? Your woman not want you?" He taunted and Kouga growled again.

" I am not his woman Inuyasha! Say that again and I'll say s i t you more times than you can count!" Kagome yelled and Inuyasha swallowed and laid down. Kouga smirked but laid down too.

On the other side of the curtain, Kagome settled down next to Sango and Shippou. " How are we ever gonna survive traveling with two stubborn demons?" She complained and Sango laughed.

" Oh, come on Kagome. Enjoy it. They are fighting over you ya know. That doesn't happen to every girl."

" Inuyasha isn't fighting for me. He's made his choice Sango. He just doesn't like Kouga." Sango shook her head.

" I don't think so. But even if it's true, Kouga's not that bad is he?" With that she rolled over to go to sleep and Kagome closed her eyes too. Kouga isn't bad. But, my heart still belongs to Inuyasha. Besides, even if it didn't, I have to go back to my time after this is all over. Why fall for another demon I'll have to leave behind?

" Hey, Kagome?" Shippou asked.

" Yes Shippou?"

" If you do decide to go off with Kouga, can I come too? I don't wanna have to stay here with Inuyasha alone." Kagome laughed.

" That won't happen Shippou. But sure, I'll take you." Shippou grinned and curled up to go to sleep. Me and Kouga huh? With Shippou as our cub? That'll be the day. Besides, Kouga hates Inuyasha because he's a half-demon. Kouga and I would give birth to half-demons so I can't imagine him wanting that. Wait a minute! Am I really thinking about me and Kouga? What's wrong with me? Kagome shook the thoughts out of her head and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Kagome awoke with the sun as she usually did and stretched the sleepiness out of her limbs. That disturbed Shippou who had been sleeping upside-down at the foot of her bed. He whimpered and rolled over to the foot of Sango's bed and curled up nest to Kira-ra. Sango was still sleeping soundly. If I had fought as much as she had yesterday, I'd be that tired too. She thought and walked over to the curtain separating their room from the rest of the hut. Inuyasha was hunched over, snoring soundly in a corner and Miroku was wrapped around his blanket, holding it close to him. A step further into the room and Kagome nearly tripped over Kouga who had in fact slept in the door way. All three were sleeping as deeply as Sango had been. She shook her head. I'm the only one who isn't tired. I really need to practice with my arrows. Maybe then I can help out more in battle. I shouldn't have to always rely on Miroku and Sango to protect me. And I can't rely on Inuyasha anymore. He proved that yesterday. And Kouga... I don't know about him. I should still pitch in more. That decided she tiptoed over to the wall and gently picked up her bow and sack of arrows. Still tip-toeing, she crossed the room and walked outside.

A few weeks ago she had set up a small piece of paper like a bulls-eye on a tree not to far from the village. She hadn't used it but it was there so she might as well. The wind blew her hair as she walked and she breathed in the clean morning smell. I'm really gonna miss this when I go back home. With all the pollution, my world could never smell this clean. She smiled as she walked paying attention to the leaves in the trees and the stones in the dirt road. She wandered off the path and across the small field to the tree. The bulls-eye was still there, though the red ink had run a little from the rainstorm the week before. Measuring out roughly 20, 50, and a 100 feet from her target, she set her first arrow at 20 and let it fly. It hit almost directly in the center. Nine more arrows hit the same way and she collected them, and moved back to the 50 mark. Again, she shot ten arrows, though only eight made it within the center. Thinking that that was still a good average, she collected her arrows and walked back to the 100 foot mark. This time though, only five made it in so she retrieved her arrows and tried again. She focused solely on the target, her eyes were narrow and her mind was concentrating only on it. Back and forth she went, shooting and retrieving, completely losing track of time. Finally though, all ten arrows made it to the center and she smiled, proud of herself. Loud clapping and a whistle from her right startled her and she turned to see Kouga sitting against a tree.

"You are an excellent shot Kagome. Any smart man would be proud to have you at his side. Perhaps that's why dog-boy doesn't appreciate you." He stood, stretched, and walked over to her.

" Kouga? How long have you been there?"

" I followed you when you got up. That mutt's smell was over-whelming in that small room." She sighed and shook her head, shoving her arrows back in her pack.

" I should be heading back now. The others will be waking up soon and I should help Kaede make breakfast."

" If you cook as well as you shoot, you truly are a woman worthy of no man. Accept for maybe me of course." Kouga smirked and stood looking at her, an eyebrow raised. She shook her head again and walked past him but he put out his arm and stopped her.

" What is it that keeps you loyal to that mutt, but won't let you even look at me? I would treat you as a woman deserves Kagome."

" Kouga, it's... it's not just Inuyasha, it's a lot of things okay?"

" Like what? What could be greater than my love for you?" She snorted at his use of 'love' but only smiled softly at him.

" I'll tell you some other time Kouga." He nodded sharply.

" Very well. As long as I will know." With that he released her and followed her as she walked back to the village. Well, he's certainty more attentive than Inuyasha is. She thought as the hut came into view. Sure enough, everyone was up and they looked worried. Inuyasha was sniffing the air and Miroku and Sango seemed to be at high alert. Fearing a demon, Kagome and Kouga ran the rest of the way back. Sango spotted her first.

" Kagome! There you are! Are you okay?" Kagome didn't have time to answer as the others soon grouped around her. Inuyasha though first confronted Kouga.

" All right you flea-bag! What did you do to her this time?"

" Do? What are you talking about you stupid mutt?"

" You know exactly what I'm talking about. The last time you were around you ran off with Kagome and didn't come back. Now we all wake up and you two are gone again?" Kouga's look of confusion quickly turned to realization and he smirked. Kagome too had figured out what Inuyasha was thinking about and blushed a deep red.

" Inuyasha! All we were..." Kouga interrupted her though.

" Shush Kagome. You don't have to tell that dog-face anything. Nothing we did was wrong. And it certainly isn't any of his business." With that he walked away and sat down in front of the fire pit. Everyone turned their attention to Kagome who was blushing furiously.

" What's that flea-bag talking about Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Kagome, you and Kouga didn't..." Sango asked.

" It's okay to give us details of your love Kagome." Miroku stated and she turned to him and growled.

" There is no love! I don't know what Kouga is talking about, but all I did was go for a walk in the woods. He followed me and we came back." Flames were surrounding her by now and they all backed off as she stomped down to the river to wash. Hastily, Sango and Shippou followed her and Inuyasha and Miroku went to sit and stare at Kouga.

" You see that Kouga? Kagome'd never be caught dead with the likes of you." A few seconds of silence went by and Kouga answered.

" Or maybe she just doesn't want you to know about it." Inuyasha's eyes widened and he growled. He hopped up, torn between running after Kagome and challenging Kouga on the spot. Finally, he ran off toward the river and Kouga laughed.

" Stupid mutt." Miroku looked at him in shock.

" You mean, nothing happened?"

" Of course not. My woman has more decency than that. Though she did make me a promise.

" A promise? A promise to what?" Kouga just smiled smugly and Miroku gasped and slid closer. " You seem to know these things, how would I go about getting a promise out of Sango?" Kouga looked at him confused but a loud shout from the river startled them both.

" INUYASHA!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SSSSSSSIIIIIIIT!!!!" A very loud crash could be heard as a mushroom cloud of dirt rose above the forest. Miroku shook his head.

" How lucky to be Inuyasha."

" Lucky? That baka mutt just got squashed lower than his IQ."

" But what did he see that made him get squashed?" Miroku asked back and Kouga's eyes widened in amazement. He stood to run down there himself but was stopped by Miroku.

" There are better times my friend. Be patient. Now, about this promise..."

Kagome fumed as she stomped further down the river, towel clamped firmly to her body. That Inuyasha! He's as bad as Miroku! She sighed heavily and stopped near a small pool they often used. She dropped her towel and walked into the water, enjoying it's brisk temperature. Needing to relax a little, she sat against a rock and closed her eyes, remembering the few minutes past.

_Kagome stormed down to the river and started to take off her shoes and socks. Steps behind her signaled the approach of Sango and Shippou. She sighed._

_" Um... Kagome?"_

_" Yeah Sango?"_

_" Are you sure you're okay?"_

_" Yeah. I'm fine Sango."_

_" So, where did you guys go Kagome?" Shippou asked, hopping up onto a rock._

_" I wanted to be more useful in battle so I went out to practice with my bow. Kouga followed me and when I found out, I started home."_

_" That's all?"_

_" That's all. I don't know what Kouga was thinking when he said what he did."_

_" He probably just wanted to make Inuyasha jealous." _

_" Probably. I'm glad Inuyasha believed what I said though. He'd of followed us down here other wise." Sighing, Kagome slipped out of her skirt and top and took a step toward the water. She never made it as a loud thud behind sounded out. She spun and her jaw dropped at the approaching figure of Inuyasha who was talking even before he had registered what he was seeing._

_" Kagome! How could you go off with that flea-bag..." He trailed off as the scene in front of him registered in his brain. He didn't even have time to gulp before Kagome yelled out._

_" INUYASHA!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SSSSSSSIIIIIIIT!!!!" He crashed to the dirt so hard that a large puff of dust blew up around him. In the cloud Kagome stormed off._

Now Kagome sat quietly in the water. That blasted Inuyasha! Who does he think he is? Accusing me of running off with Kouga! What does he think I am? I should run off just to make Inuyasha even madder. She humphed and ripples of water waved out. Who am I kidding? Trading one stubborn demon for another? I'd be in the same position if I went with Kouga. She stood and started to dry herself off. She was getting pruny and aside from that she was hungry too.


	4. Chapter 4

The breakfast of tea and rice balls was unusually quiet. Even if no talking could be heard, noisy slurps and gulps were normally coming from Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou. But today, they all ate in restrained silence. With less noise came more time and 'breakfast' lasted till noon. Kaede, who had left 20 minutes into the meal to begin her daily rituals and cleansings, came back to find them all in almost the same position she had left them in.

" The battle ye fought must have been great indeed to keep ye here till midday." She spoke and sat down on the edge of the hut porch.

" Midday?? Already? Come on you lazy pansies! Naraku awaits!" Inuyasha yelled, leaping to his feet.

" Awww. Can't we take it easy for a while Inuyasha?" Shippou whined.

" I agree. We should take it slow and regain our health while we have the opportunity." Miroku stated and slid closer to Sango who eyed him warily.

" As much as rest would be welcome, I am eager for this to be done with. Perhaps we should get going."

" Of course we should get going! I can't believe you guys can even talk about this!" Inuyasha fumed and stomped out to the road. " Come on!"

" Well, I do think we should get going, but everyone needs to rest. Why don't we head off, but take it slow?" Kagome looked at everyone as they pondered her idea.

" Well done Kagome. I believe that solves this dilemma. Celebration!" Miroku slid his arm around Sango and found himself promptly face-down in the dirt.

" I agree with Kagome. Let's get going." Sango stood and walked after Inuyasha with Kira-ra at her heels.

" I knew I was right when I choose you as my woman Kagome. Your intelligence is astounding. It's wasted at that stupid mutt." Kagome sighed and started after the others, picking up her pack, arrows and bow.

" Let's just get going Kouga." She snorted. Satisfied that he had gotten his way, Inuyasha picked up his pace, marching with huge strides. Kouga followed Kagome with a smile.

" I'll do whatever it is you want of me Kagome." He grinned and Kagome blushed and shook her head. Sango snickered and Shippou followed suit. Thankfully, Inuyasha was now to far ahead to hear them or there'd of been a fight not twenty feet from the hut.

" Bye bye Kaede! See you when we come back!" Kagome called out and Kaede bowed her head then turned around and laughed as she walked into her hut. She fully expected them to be back within a day or two.

The slow going annoyed Inuyasha to no end and he frequently went between being far ahead of the group, and running back to ensure that Kouga and Kagome weren't left alone. For his part, Kouga behaved himself. He walked beside Kagome without saying a word. Only when Inuyasha would come running back would he walk closer than normal to Kagome to annoy him. Kagome would simply angle away from him. Though more than once it led to her angling right off the road and into ditches so after a while she just rolled her eyes at his antics and kept going. By dinnertime, Kagome was tired of the constant, albeit silent, bickering between the two and was relieved when they came upon a spot perfect to stop at for the night. It was just at the base of the mountain they had to pass. A spring bubbled up near-by to give them water and the ground was soft. Plus, it was beneath a small drop-of so the wind was minimized. Inuyasha leapt to the nearest tree to wait for dinner and Miroku and Sango went off it search of firewood. Kagome got to work getting ramen ready for Inuyasha and fish for the rest of them. Kouga sat near-by and watched her, much to her dismay.

" Kouga, why don't you go help with the firewood or something." She snorted and he grinned.

" But they're on their way back. Besides, I'm not leaving you alone with the mutt face again."

" Hey! She's not alone! I'm here too!" Shippou yelled out, hoping to his own defense. He was promptly whomped in the head by Inuyasha who had jumped down to face Kouga.

" You don't count fox-runt so shut-up. And you? Why don't you make yourself useful and go fall off a cliff huh?" Inuyasha snarled out.

" I'll make myself plenty useful when I slay Naraku mutt-face."

" Oh yeah? Well, if you're so great a fighter, why don't you leave then and go find him by yourself? Are you scared?" Inuyasha taunted and Kouga growled.

" I would go find him this second if I thought Kagome would be safe here. But I obviously can't trust her care to you." They two faced off and growled and Kagome shook her head. Miroku and Sango came back with the firewood. Miroku had a bright-red hand print on his cheek. Kagome looked to Sango curiously but she didn't say a word. Miroku just sat down dejectedly and Kagome made a fire and began roasting the fish. Inuyasha and Kouga were still nose to nose and growling louder than ever.

" Come on you two. The fish is almost done."

" No way am I backing down till this mangy wolf admits that I don't need his help."

" And I'm not backing down until this stupid dog-face admits that he can't protect you for crap." Kagome sighed.

" I warned you. Inuyasha, sit!" Inuyasha crashed to the ground and Kouga laughed, sitting down on his haunches.

" What did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled and soon as he'd spit all the dirt out of his mouth.

" The fish were getting cold." She said simply and they all ate in silence for a while save for Inuyasha's noisy slurping of ramen. Kouga finished his meal and stood to stretch.

" I should go visit my pack and let them know that I'll be traveling with you from now on Kagome. It's only a few miles away. No problem for me. Wanna come?" Kagome blushed.

" Uh... It's late Kouga. You shouldn't travel at night."

" So? We could spend the night at the cave and meet up with everyone tomorrow night on the other side of the mountain. What do you say?" Kagome opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted by a fuming Inuyasha.

" No way does she wanna go anywhere with you wolf-boy!"

" I wasn't asking you dog-breath, stay out of it! I was asking my woman."

" She isn't your woman you stupid wolf!"

" She is too. Now let her speak for herself. Kagome?" Kouga asked. Surprisingly, she hesitated to answer. Kouga just looked so sincere. She hated turning him down time and time again. But finally she sighed.

" I'd better stay here with Shippou and the others Kouga." Inuasha humphed in triumph and Kouga shrugged.

" Okay then. See you all tomorrow." With that he sped off and Inuyasha snorted at her.

" What took you so long to answer? Sheesh. I can't believe you actually considered going with that mangy animal. Some loyal 'friend' you are. Kikyo would've said no right off the bat." He sat down but Kagome fumed. Kikyo??? Kikyo?? Did he just compare me to Kikyo? The same Kikyo that wants him dead and steals souls? The same Kikyo who gave almost all of the Shikon Shards to Naraku and made him super powerful? I can't believe him!

" Inuyasha! I can't believe you just said that!." She wanted to tell him to sit and go home. But, a better idea hit her. She took a deep breath and Inuyasha winced, preparing for the worst. " Kouga!!" She called out. Inuyasha leapt to his feet.

" What are you doing? Not going home again?"

" Nope." She said, packing her bag. " I'm going with Kouga." Inuyasha's mouth dropped and Sango sweat-dropped. Miroku just shook his head. A whirlwind approached and Kouga slid into camp.

" What's wrong Kagome? Are you okay?" He asked. Wow, he's actually concerned about me. She smiled as sweetly as she could.

" I'm fine Kouga. But I've changed my mind. I'd like to go with you."

" You would? Great!" He smiled triumphantly and Inuyasha just stared.

" Kagome? Can I go to?" Shippou whimpered and she looked to Kouga.

" Sure. The brat can come. He can play with the other cubs. Or at least make a nice snack." Shippou gulped and hoped into Kagome's arms. " Shall I carry you?" Kouga asked, holding out his arms. Normally, Kagome would've turned him down. But she was still pissed at Inuyasha. She smiled.

" Sure Kouga. I'd love that." Kouga seemed more than pleased with himself and he picked up Kagome and Shippou in his arms. He snickered at Inuyasha.

" See ya later dog-breath." He smirked and sped off. Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded as Kouga disappeared into the forest. Miroku sighed.

" Wow. She was mad that time huh? Sango asked.

" Yes. It seems that way. Oh well. Young love." He grinned and scooted closer to Sango, she didn't move but only clenched her fist. Inuyasha kept starting. Young love? Kagome? And the wolf-boy? He sat and stared for most of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome closed her eyes to the rush of the wind in her face. Though Kouga kept a tight grip on her, she couldn't help holding onto him for fear of dropping. I'm sure he's liking this she thought and sighed. At the time, going with him had seemed like a good idea. The look of shock on Inuyasha's face had been well worth having to smile at Kouga. Now though, she was wondering if it had been such a smart idea. They were going to be alone, save for Shippou and his pack, that night and the whole next day. Can I trust him not to try anything? She wondered. He hadn't before, but who knew. She determined herself to keep on guard and with the hand that wasn't holding onto Kouga, squeezed Shippou reassuringly. After about an hour of full running Kouga slowed.

" Our den is just around this hill Kagome." He announced proudly and Shippou hopped down from Kagome's lap. Kouga however, made no effort to put Kagome down. He only whistled and Kagome stared as several of his pack mates came around the bend to meet them.

"Hey Kouga, what's that you got?" One of them snickered

" So, she finally gave in huh Kouga?" The other laughed and Kagome blushed and wriggled out of Kouga's grasp.

" It's okay. I can walk just fine Kouga." He shrugged and smiled.

" If you prefer, come on. I can smell dinner cooking." Kagome sniffed and could indeed smell roasting meat.

" Hey Kouga, is that dessert?" One of the pack pointed to Shippou and he jumped behind Kagome.

" Is it her cub? Does that mean she's been with another Kouga?" Kagome blushed and Kouga growled he jumped over and smacked the guy before jumping back to Kagome's side and put his arm around her shoulder.

" Don't be stupid. He's an adopted cub. Kagome doesn't want anyone but me. Why do you think she left that mutt-face and came with me?" Kagome sighed and dropped her head. She couldn't very well tell Kouga she'd only come with him to annoy Inuyasha. Especially not in front of his pack mates.

" Ok Kouga. Whatever you say. " Kouga laughed and walked with them back to the front of the caves, his arm still around Kagome. I guess I have to put up with this. At least until the pack goes to sleep. Shippou stuck close by as some of the pack were still eyeing him warily. One of the younger cubs ran over to him.

" We're gonna go swimming in the falls before dinner. Wanna come?"

" You're not gonna eat me?" Shippou asked and the cub laughed.

" Course not. We don't eat our own. Kagome is Kouga's woman. That makes her and you part of our pack." Kagome opened her mouth to argue the 'Kouga's woman' thing, but closed it just as quickly. Get a hold of yourself Kagome. It's just for tonight. Shippou shyed behind her.

" Um, I think I wanna stay with Kagome." The cub shrugged and ran off with his friends. Kouga snorted.

" Come on. If you're gonna be part of the pack, you might as well get along with your den-mates. Go play." He ordered and picked up Shippou and tossed him to the group of kids. Shippou landed on one of their heads and they all laughed.

" All right! You decided to come!" Kagome watched as they ran off with Shippou looking forlornly back at Kagome.

" Kouga! That wasn't nice. Shippou doesn't know any of those kids." Kouga grinned.

" Well, now he'll get to know them. Don't worry Kagome. Young ones are resilient. He'll be fine." Kagome crossed her arms but dropped the subject. Kouga led her to a tree stump and she sat down. " Stay here. I'll go get us some food."

" I just had dinner Kouga." He laughed.

" That little fish? That's not dinner. That's a cub snack. I'll get us some real food." He turned and walked over to the fire pit a ways away and started talking and laughing with the members gathered around it. Kagome sighed and looked up at the stars. That was one of the best things about being in the feudal era. Without all the city lights, the stars were so bright and beautiful. A female member came and sat beside Kagome.

" So, you're the famous Kagome huh? I expected more." She took a large bite of dripping meat and stared at Kagome. She blushed in indignation.

" I'm sorry I don't rise to your standards." The woman shook her head.

" No offense or anything there. It's just, Kouga's the best alpha this pack has ever had. He's responsible, caring, he takes care of us. I just figured it would take something really special to catch his eye. I never expected a human."

" Kouga? Caring? Responsible? I think we're talking about two separate guys." The woman swallowed another hunk of meat.

" No, really. He is. You should see him with the cubs. When everyone is washing, he'll go down and play with them. Tossing them into the air so they can splash in the water. And he wrestles with the older ones to teach them to fight so they don't get hurt. And he always makes sure we have food to eat. And that we're safe during floods or enemy attacks."

" Really?"

" Yeah. Especially after so many of our pack were killed. He's been great helping everyone handle the loss, even though he felt it the worst. They were all his responsibility." The woman smiled and got up and walked away. Kagome sat with a sad look on her face. Kouga and Inuyasha are always so busy fighting, I don't usually stop to think about what Kouga must have gone through. To lose so many of his pack like that. I don't know what I'd do if all my friends were killed. She looked up as Kouga approached her, hands full of steamy, dripping hunks of meat. He grinned and handed one to her.

" Here. Eat up." She looked at the meat then smiled a little and gingerly took it from him. He sat beside her and began wolfing down ( No pun intended) his share. She took a small bite and decided it wasn't that bad. Kouga kept talking with the others even as he ate and Kagome sat and watched him. I guess he isn't just the arrogant demon I took him for. He might not be so bad.

After everyone had eaten, they were all sitting around the fire, talking or just warming up before bed. A loud ruckus down the trail signaled the return of the cubs. They talked loudly of their water battle exploits. Shippou hopped up onto the trunk next to Kagome. His fur was soaking wet, but he was smiling.

" Are you all right Shippou?" Kagome asked and he shook some of the water off his fur.

" Are you kidding? I'm great! It was so much fun playing with cubs my age! I was so small that they would toss me back and forth. It was like I was flying! And when we were hiding and finding each other, I was the best at hiding cause I'm so small! It was great!" He settled in front of the fire, drying out his fur and Kouga nudged Kagome.

" See? Didn't I tell you he'd be fine." Some of the cubs hadn't known Kouga was back and rushed to greet him. He laughed and wrestled with them, rubbing their heads. Kagome smiled. Wow. He is great with kids. He's so different when he's not around Inuyasha. Kouga caught her smiling at him.

" What?" She just grinned.

" You're just so different when you're not around Inuyasha." He snorted and stretched.

" Course I am. The mutt would see me with the cubs and think I was a sissy or something. " He looked over at the cubs who had begun a game of rocks and sticks. " He doesn't know know what it takes to train up cubs. Those kids are my packs future. Our packs future Kagome. It's in our best interest to take care of them." Kagome smiled in delight. Wow. I never expected Kouga to sound to grown up. He grinned and put an arm around her shoulder. " Don't worry Kagome. I'll treat our cubs just the same." He snickered and she sighed. Well, almost grown-up. After a while most everyone had gone to bed and even Shippou had curled up in Kagome's lap and fallen asleep. It was just Kouga and Kagome sitting and watching the fire. Kagome sighed and yawned.

" Guess we might as well get some sleep huh? We have a ways to go tomorrow." She nodded her agreement and followed Kouga into the caves still holding Shippou. He led her to his bed area and sat down. She hesitated and he looked at her with concern. "Does it need more straw?"

" No. But um, are we ah, sharing a bed?" He snickered.

" Of course we are. You think I'd trust you to any of the others?"

" It's kinda small for the both of us don't you think?"

" Kagome. You're my woman. Where else would you sleep but at my side?" She snorted but still didn't sit. He sighed. " If you're worried I'll try something don't be. It's not mating season or anything." She shifted but sat down on the far end of the bed. She lay Shippou down between them and finally laid back on the straw. Kouga nodded with acceptance and laid on his back. He fell asleep quickly and Kagome was left lying in the dark alone. Well, at least it's warm in here. Much warmer than it would be outside with the others. I wonder how they're doing? She stretched and closed her eyes. Sleep came after only a little while.

A few miles away, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha had settled in for sleep. Inuyasha was sitting in his tree still contemplating the possibility of Kagome and Kouga. Sango was sleeping in her bag and Miroku wasn't to far away. Occasionally he'd inch closer but a small growl from the tiny-sized Kira-ra warned him off. Finally he too fell asleep, dreaming of whisking Sango away just as Kouga had done with Kagome.


End file.
